kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Nero Hikari/Abilities
Abilities Keyblade Wielding When Nero was a child, Sora let him touch his Keyblade, thus doing the right of succession. They Keyblade later chose him because of his strong heart and willpower. Fighting Style Nero is a mixed breed fighter, somewhat known as the "Mage Fighter" This form of fighting is a mix of both mage style combat and close combat fighting . Nero is able to fight with the best because of his style, though it was a hard style to master though. He can almost flawlessly mix magic with close combat allowing for attacks like coating his Keyblade with magic energy to make his slashes several times more deadly the thought process of those who fight with this depends on the person fighting some times it is based on instinct other times it is based on a carefully thought out plan. Nero prefers to have variety in his fighting, he is agile, strong, and magic heavy. However the problem with his style is that it doesn't pack the heaviest punch, and though he's fast, he's not a speed type fighter. Mako can't rely on one thing, he has to switch it up or else he's going to lose. The upside is he almost never runs out of options. He can strike you down, run circles around you or hit you with magic. Elemental Abilities Nero has an affinity for Wind and Light abilities. Although he can use all types of magic. Wind With Wind magic he can create, shape and manipulate wind. With the Aero spell, he can create gusts of cutting wind, to huge cutting gales. He can also infuse wind into his Keyblade to make it razor sharp. Light With Light he can Create/generate/increase, absorb, shape and manipulate light and colors, Light Attacks, manipulate colors. Can use light in his physical combat, making his attacks extremely fast, mixing precision strikes with broader effects and unpredictability and can infuse his keyblade with light. Magic Nero is also able to utilize magic in multiple and almost unlimited forms of Magic. He can summon fire, call down thunder, freeze his enemies, protect himself and reflect all attacks, can manipulate gravity, and can stop and slow down time just to name a few, he can also add these with his physical attacks, and even combine multiple magic attacks. Howver his strongst are his wind and light. Miscellaneous Nero is very physically fit, but once he obtained the keyblade his phyiscal attributes increased drastically. He was able to cut a mountain in half with one swing and stopped a punch from the giant Dark Stalker heartless. Nerp can dash from one place to the next with flowmotion he can dash and dart around the area at incredible speeds and he is able to glide at incredible speeds. His reaction time is amazing, he was able to deflect Unicornus' attacks. As stated before though Neroo has no specialty, he is a jack of all trades. He is not the fastest, the strongest, the most agile, the tankiest, or the most magic heavy. He is good on all fronts. Nero's stamina is amazing as he battled against 5,000 hearless and defeated all of them all by himself with no breaks and was battling again within a matter of minutes Nero has access to three unique Command Styles and two exclusive Shotlocks. His first personal Command Style, Photon Flasher, lets Nero use his speedy combat style to its fullest. The second exclusive Command Style. His 2nd exclusive Command Style is called Wingblade. By activating this second level Command Style, Mako discards his Keyblade in exchange for six silver-white glowing swords of light which float behind him like six glowing wings, reminiscent of the picture of a Seraph, a six-winged Angel. The last is called White Drive, a second level style which allows him to warp around enemies, attacking them at high speeds while using after-image illusions and tricky movements to his advantage. Nero also has access to two unique Shotlocks. The two freely usable Shotlocks are Photon Bomb, Nero charges balls of light energy at the tip of his Keyblade and bombard targets with a series of explosions. And Typhoon Boom, in which he rotates his Keyblade around him and summons strong cutting winds to decimate his foes. Techniques Attack Abilities Magic Abilities Normal Magic Special Magic Forms Nero has multiple forms that he can access. Sky Form A unique form that he unlocks after his fight with Noctis. By activating Sky Drive, Nero dons a green hoodie with a white shirt and a feather symbol on his shirt. His black and red shoes change to a green and white and he gains a white laurel crown around his forehead. While in this form, his abilities become locked, and as such he must use the abilities provided to him by the Sky Form. He can still use normal attacks and wind magic. Level up stats: Level EXP Level Bonus 1 0 None 2 30 Auto Sky Ability 3 70 STR+15 4 120 Form Boost 5 200 SPD+20 6 300 STR+15 7 500 Form Boost Stat Changes: STR+30 DEF+10 MAG+10 SPD+20 Zero Form A unique form that he unlocks after his fight with Phoebus. By activating Zero Drive, Nero dons a black with a white shirt and a star symbol on his shirt. His black and red shoes change to a black and white. His Keyblade becomes a black scarf around his neck which he attacks with and controls with his mind. While in this form, his other abilities are locked and only has access to abilities granted by the form. Level up stats: Level EXP Level Bonus 1 0 None 2 30 Auto Zero Ability 3 70 STR+15 4 120 Form Boost 5 200 SPD+20 6 300 STR+15 7 500 Form Boost Stat Changes: STR+30 DEF+10 MAG+10 SPD+20 White Drive Form Nero's most powerful form, this form cannot be accessed normally and can only be used when Nero has a great amount of rage. By activating White Drive, Nero's clothes remain the same, however his eyes scelera glow yellow and he gains a white aura. Nero is able to use all attacks he has and they are amplified by a large margin. Level up stats: Level EXP Level Bonus 1 0 None 2 100 MAG+20 3 350 SPD+50 4 1,000 MAG+15 5 4,000 STR+20 6 9,000 STR+30 7 15,000 Stat Changes: STR+50 DEF+0 MAG+35 SPD+50 Keyblade Transformations Through his journey, Nero learned many different Keyblade transformations. Hyper Cannon Nero can transform his Keyblade into a cannon that can fire huge energy orbs that explode on impact. He can also fire large energy waves. Infinity Breakers Nero can transform his keyblade into two gauntlets on his hands, then two grieves on his feet. These gauntlets drastically increase his power with his punches and kicks and can even be enhanced with elements.